<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Behind The Gun [Dean Winchester] by impala_1979</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448642">Behind The Gun [Dean Winchester]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala_1979/pseuds/impala_1979'>impala_1979</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Death, Death, F/M, witch reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:15:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala_1979/pseuds/impala_1979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the person you’d take a bullet for ends up being the one behind the gun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Reader, OMC/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Impala’s SPN Oneshot Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Behind The Gun [Dean Winchester]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Leonidas!” Y/N screams. Tears are streaming down her cheeks; her lover’s name echoing through the quarry which she had ridden her husband’s stallion through. She held a spell book close, and between cries of his name skimmed through it in an attempt to find a spell, any spell, that would save her husband and newborn son from the fires currently burning through their home. It had been two men–two <b>hunters</b>–who had finally found them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wailing, she pulls her horse to a stop. Flames licked the sky, shooting taller than the surrounding trees. As she watches, two male forms race away from the scene, she furiously throws a spell, relishing the pained howl it gets.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She collapses on the shying stallion’s back, sobbing into his mane. There were no screams from inside her burning home.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her family was already dead.</em>
</p><p>“-/N!” Y/N faintly hears. “Y/N! Sweetheart, Wake up! It’s just a dream!”</p><p>She knows that voice.</p><p>Blinking rapidly, unaware of the fat tears rolling down her cheeks, she focuses on the source of that voice: her boyfriend, Dean.</p><p>“It’s okay, sweetheart, you’re safe.” He exclaims in a whisper, holding her trembling form close.</p><p>“Dee…” She whispers, voice breaking. He shushes her.</p><p>“Shhh, go back to sleep. No one will hurt you, not while I’m around.”</p>
<hr/><p>“I got called out on an emergency.” Dean says quietly, standing in the doorway of their bedroom. Y/N looks up at him from her place curled up on their bed beneath the blankets; they’d said that night would be a date night.</p><p>“Really?” She asks, sounding disappointed.</p><p>He nods.</p><p>“I…I’m sorry.” He whispers, and his voice cracks. Y/N immediately gets on her knees on the bed after pulling the blankets off of herself. He walks forward and looks down at her, upset.</p><p>“Shhh, it’s okay!” She whispers, placing her hands on either side of his regretful face.</p><p>“No, it’s not!” Dean argues. “I’m always like this!”</p><p>He sounds distraught, but Y/N doesn’t understand why.</p><p>“Like what?” She asks softly, confused.</p><p>“I leave you.” He says quietly. “I leave and you’re sad, then I get angry that you’re sad and I’m so, so awful to you-“</p><p>“Oh, Dean.” Y/N whispers. “Baby, you make me happy, even when you’re awful.”</p><p>“But am I really what you want?” He asks, distressed. “I’m not who I used to be! I…I’m broken.”</p><p>“Honey, <em><b>I would rather be with you, even the you that you seem to think is diminished, than anyone else in the world.</b></em>” Y/N whispers. “And what does it matter? It’s one date night.”</p><p>“Really?” He asks. “You’re sure?”</p><p>She shrugs and nods.</p><p>“Yeah! I mean, it isn’t the end of the world. We can always have our date night when you get back.” She says.</p><p>“What’ll you do?” Dean asks. “While I’m gone, I mean.”</p><p>“I think I’m going to search for Leo’s killer.” She admits. Dean nods in understanding; she’d told him that her first husband had been murdered.</p><p>“Well…Alright.”</p>
<hr/><p>The words that spelled out his name on the computer screen were dark. She looked at the picture above that she’d been sent by her source. She knew that face; he’d been the one to cry out when her spell hit. His death was dated a day after her husband’s and son’s, and she was deeply pleased that her spell had done its work…until she read the second name.</p>
<h2>
  <b>John Winchester</b>
</h2><p>Winchester.</p><p>
  <em>Winchester. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Fucking Winchester!</b>
  </em>
</p><p>Her lover’s father had killed her husband and son?! How could he not have told her?!</p><p>How could she have not seen?</p><p>He’d told her that a witch had fatally cursed his father’s hunting partner before succumbing to his wounds, but he was wrong: it had been her.</p><p><em>She</em> killed that stupid hunter, not Leonidas.</p><p>After raging for hours, Y/N finally calms down. She couldn’t be upset with Dean for his father’s crimes: you can’t choose your parents, after all. She decides then and there to tell Dean <em><b>everything</b></em>.</p>
<hr/><p>Dean arrives in the alleyway just as Caitlin punches Rowena in the face and rushes away. Rowena lifts her head and points towards the former prostitute, looking furious as she begins to chant.</p><p>
  <em>“Occideris ingrat-“</em>
</p><p>“Not another word!” Dean snarls. He has a gun pointed to the back of Rowena’s head. She turns and faces him. “Lady, your luck has just run out.”</p><p>Rowena begins laughing.</p><p>“My luck? <em>You</em> roll around in bed with an <em><b>Ancient</b></em>, Winchester. If anyone’s luck is running out, it’s <em>yours</em>!” Dean looks at her in confusion. “And as for you assuming <em>my</em>luck is gone? Well, I’m pretty sure that’s not true.”</p><p>Dean hears a click and realises that there’s a gun pointed at the back of his head. There’s a whistle and he turns his head to see Cole pointing that gun at him.</p><p>“Pal, we have <em>got</em> to work on your timing.” He grumbles.</p><p>“Drop the gun, Dean-o.” Cole says. Dean shakes his head, keeping his gun trained on Rowena. His mind still raced from what she’d said; what the hell was an Ancient?</p><p>“All right, she may not look like much, but letting this one go?” He says. “Big mistake.”</p><p>“Uh-huh.” Cole nods, disbelieving.</p><p>Rowena smirks.</p><p>“You heard the boy.” She says slyly. Dean reluctantly drops his gun to the ground. Rowena’s smirk widens and she walks away quickly. Sam soon arrives and helps Dean deal with Cole. The two talk for a bit, then Dean finally comes out with the question he was dying to ask.</p><p>“Hey, Sammy?” Dean finally says. Sam looks at him curiously.</p><p>“Yep?”</p><p>“What’s an Ancient?” Dean asks.</p><p>“Well, it’s normally an extremely old witch, we’re talking thousands of years old.” Sam replies smartly. “Why?”</p><p>Dean doesn’t reply to this; in fact, he avoids the question entirely.</p><p>“I’ve got to go.”</p><p>And he disappears.</p>
<hr/><p>“Dean, where the hell are you?!” Sam snarls. It’s been seven hours since Dean had disappeared; Sam had stolen a car in this time and was on his way back to the bunker. “You left me!”</p><p><em>“Couldn’t put you in the line of fire, Sammy.</em>” Dean says. It sounds as if he’s been crying.</p><p>“What the hell are you talking about?” Sam asks, confused. There’s a pregnant pause before Dean replies.</p><p><em>“Y/N’s an Ancient, Sam.”</em> He whispers. <em>“I left you Dad’s journal with a page marked. Read it.”</em></p><p>Dean hangs up.</p><p>Riffling through the pages of his dad’s journal, Sam finally finds the page he was looking for and begins to read.</p><p>
  <em>‘The spell he was hit with only slightly hurt him at first, like a twinge in the knee now and then…but when we reached the hut we were hiding in, it turned nasty. We checked the wound the male witch had left him, but the second we lifted the cloth…<b>something</b> rushed out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘It looked like smoke and buzzed like a million flies. Bill looked down at it just in time for it to flow right into his mouth and down his throat. He started jerking like a condemned man in the electric chair, blood spurting from between his lips, and two voices coming out of his mouth. One was the…<b>thing</b> that forced itself inside him, the spell. I don’t know what language it was speaking, but its voice was horrible. It was the sound cancer would make if it could talk. It made my head feel like it was going to burst and my insides twist and turn as if they were ripping me apart. And Bill, he kept saying over and over again, <b>“John, this is bad, shoot me. Shoot me, John.”</b></em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘So I did.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘It was the worst mistake I ever made, going after that witch. He was old, and he was strong; the rumour was that he was around with the Spartans. It was careless and stupid and it got a good man killed. A husband, a father, and a damned good hunter, and I don’t know how I’m going to explain this to Ellen. And Jo, poor Jo. She’s four years old. How am I going to tell her? I can’t just let Ellen do it. I’m responsible. It was over in less than a few hours, Bill Harvelle dead and me standing there with a gun in my hand listening to the echo of the gunshots in the hills and the echo of the <b>awful</b> hissing feminine voice in my head….’</em>
</p><p>Horrified, Sam doesn’t move. It couldn’t have been that witch…Leonidas Anagnos? The Dragon Under The Great Smoking Hill? It was said that the witch commanded legions of winged beasts comprised of hellfire and brimstone, that he led a coven of hundreds, and any children he bore were born with slitted eyes and fanged mouths…hell, it was rumoured that he could wade through a deep pool of fiery magma and walk out unscathed…but that was a long time ago. How could Leonidas have possibly killed Bill if Dad had shot him directly between the eyes before they set the house on fire? How, if Dad had made sure he was gone? What had Dean figured out? There was absolutely no way that Bill was killed by Leonidas, so…No.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>No.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Sam feels as if he’s going to be sick when he realizes what Dean had.</p><p>Y/N…She always called her husband ‘Leo’ when talking about him. She said that two men had killed him together, then set their house on fire…Y/N was Leonidas Anagnos’ wife.</p><p>
  <em>Y/N killed Bill Harvelle.</em>
</p><p>Sam yanks his cellphone from his pocket and begins to dial. On the sixth ring, Y/N picks up.</p><p>“<em>I’m sorry it took so long for me to answer, Sam, I was charging my phone in the bedroom. What is it?</em>” Her voice is soft, sweet, gentle and kind. It’s nothing like what he’d think an Ancient would sound like.</p><p>“Is it true?” Sam asks, getting straight to the point. “Are you a witch?”</p><p>There’s a pause between his question and her answer, and Sam is almost worried she fainted until he receives a quiet, “<em>Yes</em>.”</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell us?” Sam asks.</p><p>“<em>I was afraid.</em>” She whispers. “<em>I used to be a terrible person…but then I met your brother, and I saw a reason to be good</em>.” She sighs happily. “<em>I’d take a bullet for him, you know, of any kind. If my death meant his survival, I’d be all for it…Oh, you two are home already?”</em></p><p>Sam hears the Impala’s engine roar as it pulls into the garage and he panics.</p><p>“No! Y/N, hide-!”</p><p><em>“I’ll see you when you come in, Sam!</em>” Y/N says warmly, then hangs up.</p><p>“No…No!”</p>
<hr/><p>She’d not expected an angry Hunter when she went to greet her lover, but that’s what she’d gotten. Dean was all red faced and clenched fists as they shouted between themselves.</p><p>“<b><em>If I told you all the words I had to say, would they even matter or would you simply turn and walk away?</em></b>” Y/N asks quietly. Dean scoffs, looking away.</p><p>“This is bull.” He snaps. He looks back, eyes blazing with fury. “You lied to me!”</p><p>“No, I never lied!” Y/N snarls, angry that he wouldn’t listen. “I never said I wasn’t a witch! You chose to assume that I wasn’t!”</p><p>“You’re a liar.” Dean hisses. “A murderer. A witch.”</p><p>“I never ‘murdered’ anyone!” Y/N cries. Dean scoffs.</p><p>“Bill. Harvelle.”</p><p>Y/N waves him off.</p><p>“He deserved it.” She says, shocking Dean. He’s trembling ever so slightly. Her voice turns soft and pleading. “Can’t you see? He was no hero! He killed so many people!”</p><p>This was the wrong thing to say.</p><p>“You’re just another monster.” Dean whispers. “A cruel, vicious <em>beast</em>.””</p><p>Y/N swallows hard, tears sparkling in her eyes and her lower lip trembling as she draws in a shaky breath.</p><p>“And <em>that’s</em> why I never told you.” She whispers. She whirls around and storms away, intending on leaving and never coming back.</p><p>Dean doesn’t hesitate, nor does he give her the chance.</p><p>
  <b>BANG!</b>
</p>
<hr/><p>The door to the Bunker creaks open as Sam finally arrives home. He rushes down the steps and nearly slips after stepping in the large, ever-growing puddle of blood by the stairs. He looks down in horror at the sight of Y/N’s dead body sprawled out on the floor.</p><p>He was too late.</p><p>A clink from the War table grabs his attention and Sam looks over to see Dean drinking a glass of whiskey, three empty bottles of the stuff already surrounding him, with another half gone.</p><p>“Why?” Sam whispers. “Did she attack you?”</p><p>Dean takes a long, long drink of his whiskey.</p><p>“No…but as much as I loved her, I couldn’t risk her attacking someone else.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>